Why Should We Worry?
by drapplejack
Summary: The Andersons are having a Disney marathon and Kurt doesn't approve, but why should they worry? - A song fic based on 'Why Should I Worry' from the animated Disney film 'Oliver & Company'. Set in the Dalton!verse, this story features Klaine, Rane and Anderbros.


**Summary:** _The Andersons are having a Disney marathon and Kurt doesn't approve, but why should they worry?_

**Word count: **_1324_

**A/N: **_I figured that this would be the perfect song for Blaine and Shane to have a bit of fun with. Actually, it's a perfectly fun song anyway and you should all listen to it here, even if you already know it. Just listen and watch the clip and enjoy the awesomeness that is Dodger. If you haven't seen Oliver and Company, find a download link or something because you're missing out on something brilliant. For now, just watch the song. Enjoy!_

* * *

Kurt quietly opened the door to his boyfriend's darkened room. Three still figures sat focusing on the glowing screen before them. The fading hum of music and the slow shift in the other boys' focus told Kurt that the end credits had started to roll.

"Do any of you plan on leaving this room today?" he asked, switching on the main overhead light.

Reed looked over from where he was curled into Shane's side, offering a quiet, "Oh, hey Kurt!" Shane looked over and smiled at the diva.

"I'm serious; you've been watching movies for 12 hours straight!"

Blaine stretched out along the lounge and looked up at his boyfriend, grinning, "Kurt, babe, in what universe could any of this be called 'straight'?" Kurt huffed in response, trying not to laugh. "Besides, Disney movie marathons are an Anderson tradition."

Shane nodded solemnly and Reed giggled in response. _Traitor_, Kurt thought. He'd never really understood the supposed 'magic' of Disney. Sure, the films were cute for children, but three teenagers having a 12-hour animated musical marathon in their dorm room…it seemed childish to him.

A new song had started playing as the credits rolled, drawing the three boys' attention back to the screen. Kurt sighed.

"Well, doesn't that worry you? The fact that you've been watching children's movies all day?"

"Why should I worry?" Blaine asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Why should I care?" Shane added.

"Shane!" the younger boy shrugged it off. "I understand that you both love Disney, but is this level of rudeness really necessary?"

"I may not have a dime…"

"…what?"

Reed buried his head in Shane's shoulder, trying to smother his laughter, while the Andersons remained perfectly calm. Kurt had no idea what was going on and didn't like it.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull but—"

"…but I got street savoir faire."

Kurt blanched as the two curly-haired boys broke out in identical grins, just as the music coming through the speakers increased in volume and tempo. Kurt glanced at the screen to be greeted with a montage of cartoon animals: a little orange kitten, a blue-grey poodle, some dog with a neckerchief and sunglasses – what kind of movie _was_ this?!

The two Andersons scrambled up and darted around the room. Kurt rolled his eyes, preparing himself for whatever show they were about to put on. It started when Blaine stepped in front of his window, throwing his arms out as he sang:

_One minute I'm in Central Park._

Shane took over from the other side of the room, and they kept alternating lines,

_Then I'm down on Delancey Street._

_From the Bow'ry to St. Marks_.

_There's a syncopated beat._

They were making their way towards the centre of the room now, singing together

_Say, whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo._

_I'm streetwise, I can improvise_

Blaine sang the line as Shane performed a graceful little flip – _Sure, improvise, _Kurt thought – before singing together again:

_Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo._

_I'm street smart; I've got New York City heart_.

Both boys ran and leapt onto the lounge, successfully tipping the large leather 3-seater on its back, as they started belting the chorus:

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_I may not have a dime,_

_But I got street savoir faire._

In the excitement of the brothers' erratic dancing, Kurt had missed seeing Reed connecting the audio output to the Windsor-wide speaker system during beginning of the chorus.

The other boys in the building had noticed the music by this point and reacted to it in their different ways, ultimately heading for the hallway, where they knew the performance would conclude.

Charlie chuckled to himself and stretched, grateful for the little distraction from his chemistry revision.

Todd smiled and started tapping his pen to the beat, ready to get back to writing his essay, when he glanced over to see his roommate pulling out a large supply of rock salt, muttering to himself about the madness of the song, and cursing whatever demon had possessed them to sing such a mad number at this late hour.

Wes and David paused their game of _Call of Duty_ and each slipped on a pair of dark sunglasses, "To get into character," Wes later claimed, before leaving their room.

Han flicked his screen over to look into Blaine's room and fell out of his chair laughing at the combined ridiculousness of Blaine's dramatic dancing and Kurt's horrified expression, both unaware of the loved-up couple attempting to dance around them.

Drew and Satoru put down their equipment for a few minutes, deciding to wait before putting the house through a potential chemical explosion. Depending on how this impromptu performance panned out, the fallout could be explosive enough. Probably not, but they figured it was as good an excuse as any to go watch.

The Tweedles rolled up their plans for their latest attack on Stuart – it would involve a late night raid, a few extra volunteers (Wes and David were down for the job, they just weren't aware of it yet), some food colouring and a _lot_of pillows – in favour of venturing out into the hallway to watch the show that was about to begin, grinning at everyone else who had taken the same course of action.

The boys made a rough circle around the door to Blaine's room, some laughing and talking quietly, all bouncing on their toes to the beat in anticipation.

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_It's just bebopulation_

_And I got street savoir faire._

Kurt shook his head and backed away from his boyfriend, who was making his way across the room towards him. Meanwhile, Reed eagerly followed Shane around in a dance of sorts, moving to the beat and trying his best to avoid falling over (some thought that Reed had a lucky day and was finally getting his balance, when really it was Shane's strong grip around his waist or his shoulders, sometimes holding his hands, that kept him upright during the dance).

Giving up, Blaine spared Kurt a mock-hurt glance before spinning on his heel and shimmying towards the door.

Shane took vocal lead now, leading Reed around the room, tracing Blaine's path.

_The rhythm of the city_

_But once you get it down_

_Then you can own this town_

_You can wear the crown_

Blaine joined his brother, throwing the door wide open and jumping out into the hallway full of waiting Windsors.

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_I may not have a dime,_

_But I got street savoir faire._

Wes and David joined the three who were already dancing around, dodging the salt Dwight was trying to throw at them.

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_It's just doobopulation_

_And I got street savoir faire._

Evan and Ethan slipped Reed away from Shane, the three blondes singing back at their dark-haired friends,

_Ev'rything goes_

_Ev'rything fits_

Blaine and Shane stood back to back in the centre of their circle of friends. Shane reached out and pulled Reed towards him as he sang with his brother,

_They love me at the Chelsea_

Kurt shook his head once, _No_, as Blaine stepped forward at put his hand out,

_They adore me at the Ritz_

A shove from Windsor's very own chemical brothers sent Kurt into Blaine's arms as they all broke out the now-familiar lyrics:

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_And even when I cross that line,_

_I got street savoir faire._

The boys broke into raucous applause, with high-fives and salt going everywhere. Kurt sighed and let himself be enveloped in an energetic hug from his boyfriend, watching Reed finally trip over behind Blaine, only to be caught – and kissed – by Shane, to the whistles and catcalls of the rest of the house.

Kurt smirked from where he stood comfortably, though he'd be reluctant to admit it at this point, in Blaine's arms, singing cheekily at his friend, "Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo…"


End file.
